Cupid's Conspiracy
by XxNeONxX
Summary: A Valentines day fic. full summary inside.please read, you won't be disappointed. OC SUBMISSION CLOSED. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

Kidou: I thought you said you hated romantic fics.

Me: *mumbles* _Valentines Day stuff_ *mumbles*

Sakuma: I think it'll be grand; I'm always your preferred guy while writing romance.

Me: *mumbles* Yeah, whatever *mumbles*

Kidou/Sakuma: *sweatdrop*

Sakuma: Aww, Neo-Chan, what's wrong?

Kidou: *sigh* She's missing SC.

Sakuma: Who? *puzzled*

Kidou: Never mind. Do the disclaimer will you?

Sakuma: Uh, okay. *still puzzled*

**Disclaimer**: NeON owns nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Curtain rises.<em>

**Cupid's conspiracy.**

**13th Feb 2012****, Monday.**

_Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy _

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

For quite some days, there had been a sweet fragrance in the air. It was as if the whole town ofKeiowas in a festive mood. And why wouldn't they be? February was here, and with it came delivery trucks jam-packed with flowers, hushed rumors in school hallways about secret confessions on the sacred day and a yet another chance at finding the special someone. The shops filled up with soft toys, chocolate boxes and glass bottles of perfumes.

_I'm in love and it's a crying shame  
>And I know that you're the one to blame<em>

One more days of waiting for the much-awaited morning of 14th Feb that Aphrodite sends her messengers soaring down to earth willing them to spread some love. There was a great hustle about her Palace and a great many accidents had occurred, for the little cupids-in-training were eager about the occasion, finally receiving an opportunity to put into practice what they had been trained for. Some playful ones had spilled love potions on the marble floor, and pink-white frills and heart shaped balloons had been flying about all day. Aphrodi dodged another headless arrow sent flying by the impish first years and continued going through his checklist. He looked up only when he nearly collided into Carina.

"Hey," the cheerful blonde angel greeted him. She was dressed as usual in a royal blue colored tunic and a silk white blouse. On her left arm was a gold band of oak leaves, which symbolized her as the messenger of Zeus.

Aphrodi, clearly disgruntled by the preparations and annoyed by the naughty first years, scowled at her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, devastated as a couple of little cupids bounced around them on a giant, red rubber ball.

"I thought you might need some help," Carina replied, nodding at the mess all over the once breathtakingly beautiful palace. A large piece of red satin hung between two marble pillars, which two cupids were messing with, a lake of potion had formed on the floor, on which a wizened senior carrying a pile of scrolls now slipped and sent the scrolls flying.

Carina and Aphrodi both ducked to avoid being thumped by the heavy scrolls. The poor senior looked about confused, dazed by his fall and started picking up the fallen scrolls, now dripping with potion.

Aphrodi sighed; it had been a disastrous day, "sure," he said, "I could use some help."

_Hey, hey - set me free  
>Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me!<em>

Night had fallen by the time Carina and Aphrodi managed to get everything in order. The young ones were asleep in their dorms and the silence seemed surprisingly soothing. Aphrodi sighed with relief everything had been done pleasingly, and now he could loosen up for a while before the big, important, and busy St. Valentines day dawned. He poured himself a glass of lavender wine and asked Carina if she wanted one. Carina nodded, but by the time she finished one, Aphrodi was down to his eleventh. And by the time he emptied what remained in his fifteenth he was without doubt, wholly drunk.

"You know –hic-Cari," he mumbled, "I'm _sick _of this entire –hic- Valentines day crap."

_You mixed me up but good right from the very start  
>Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart.<em>

As the great clock stuck twelve, its rhythmic chimes vibrating into the dewy night, Cari hurried down the huge staircase of Aphrodite's palace, only three things on her mind:

One, Aphrodi was drunk, and he had fled into the living world carrying a bunch of love arrows, potions and intoxicating perfumes.

Two, St. Valentines day had formally begun.

And three, if she couldn't stop him, Valentines Day would be ruined and as a result of Aphrodite's fury it would be banished, _Forever_.

_Curtain drops._

* * *

><p>Sakuma: *jaw drop* you wrote this?<p>

Me: Yeah. *nods*

Sakuma: really?

Me: *dark aura* is that so hard to believe?

Sakuma: *nervous laughter* no I um-

Kidou: just ignore him will you?

Me: Anyway, thank you for reading and review people, and who knows, Aphrodite might reward your kindness this February.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *sulking in a corner*

Sakuma: what the _hell_ is wrong with her?

Kidou: *smirks* you won't understand, it's _very _complicated.

Sakuma: What ever. Like I care.

Me: *gets even more depressed*

Kidou: *glances warily at the two* Err… Start the story already!

**Disclaimer:** Neo doesn't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Curtain rises.<em>

**Cupid's Conspiracy.**

**14th Feb 2012****, Tuesday.**

_Love is swift of foot;_

_Love's a man of war_

_And can shoot._

_And can hit from far._

As soon as she woke up, Hikari opened her window and gazed out at the city garden. She did this every morning; she liked to see that everything was in order and today it was. The pigeons were roosting on the general's statue, which rested in the center of the park. Next to the general on his horse was a shallow fountain with a wide stone rim. Sometimes there were goldfish swimming in it because the children who won fish at the funfair tipped them in on their way home. Great oak trees spread their branches, scattering red-gold leaves on the flower-filled meadow and butterflies hovered over the long grass. A few people were jogging along the narrow, stone path, which circled the park and led into the funfair, which was held every year in honor of St. Valentine.

On the opposite side of the park, was a lovely Café and Josef, who worked there, was putting the tables out on the pavement. Which meant it was going to be a fine day. The sky, Dove-gray though it was, held no clouds and soft morning sunlight filtered through, which was unusual for a city like Keio.

The church clock struck six and Hikari turned away from the window to get dressed for school. While pulling out the pink sundress she had decided to wear that day, she glanced, once, gleefully, at the calendar on her study desk and smiled to herself. It was here, the day she had keenly been waiting for.

Two blocks away from her, Ito Yuzuki was prowling through her closet hunting for a proper outfit. Her room lay in a mess, with clothes strewed on the floor and on her bed. On her calendar, the day's date was circled and a small note had been scribbled at the bottom in a hurry. Finally sighting a blue blouse with frilly sleeves, she pulled it out along with a pair of denim jeans and skipped into the shower. She was delighted that after a long year of enthusiastic waiting the day had finally dawned.

In the house next to Yuzuki's, Yoshii Shirei was already dressed and was brushing her hair when her mother sent her out to the flower shop to buy roses. _Flourish Blossoms_ was a pretty and exquisite shop, which sold elegant bouquets of all varieties of flowers, and always a pleasant aroma filled the air around it. And she set off across the street, breathing in the fresh morning air and stopping, once in a while, to gaze around at the marvelous city she had grown up in.

It was here, in _Flourish Blossoms, _the chief and most elegant flower shop in Keio, where Chryssa Lillian worked. The shop was home to rare trees and winter flowers, but now a truckload of roses, delivered that very morning, were spread across the floor and she was laying out the blooming buds when Yoshii flew in and greeted her good morning.

"'Morning," Chryssa replied pleasantly, they went to the same school and yet hardly knew each other, but Yoshii came every morning to buy flowers for the big, china vase next to the picture of her brother, who had shot himself two years ago. Chryssa always chose the best flowers for her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Yoshii asked her, twirling a lock of her long, brown hair in her fingers as Chryssa picked out the flowers for her.

"I'm doing a couple of home deliveries of bouquets with Sakuma," Chryssa answered, handing her a dozen pink roses wrapped in sparkly gift paper, "V-days are busy times."

"They're fun nevertheless," Yoshii laughed, as she paid the change, "I can't wait till the funfair opens."

And with that, she disappeared through the glass doors, leaving Chryssa wondering how she possibly could have fun while she was supposed to be working.

There was one girl, however, who was as distressed as Chryssa. Alexandra Noire lay in her bed, debating weather she should get off it and endure this miserable day. Memories of the past haunted her and she wanted to doze off again, but her mom shouting from downstairs, telling her that if she didn't get up in right then, she'd have to climb into the school bus in her pajamas, interrupted her brooding. Alex sat up in her bed, ruefully blowing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. She scrambled out of the cot and glanced out of the window, the whole city was now alive, active with life. And to her surprise the sun was peeping over the clouds, which happened rarely in Keio. She narrowed her eyes, frowning at herself, three words on her mind: _Valentine's day sucks_.

Sitting over the school roof, Aphrodi was thinking along the same lines. Invisible to the students, who were now flooding into the school, jovial, merry, shouting _Good morning_ to each other. Aphrodi shook his head dismissively, today was going to be amusing, for him nonetheless, for the poor victims of his bows, not so much.

_Curtain drops._

* * *

><p>Kidou: wow, you really do suck at writing other peoples OC's.<p>

Me: shut up, I never asked you.

Sakuma: Neo, what is _that_? *points at a hideous pile of rubbish papers*

Me: I tried to write a Hiroto\OC fanfic… it didn't end well. *sweatdrop*

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are love. I'm taking it slow, introducing only a couple of OC's at a time.

Kidou: now comes the part where she tells everyone she won't update anytime soon. *smirk*

Me: uh, well, I never thought I'd say this but, He's right. goodbye! *bows*


End file.
